Elsword Question and Answer! XD
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Ask the Elgang about anything! Even their IQ! (Raven probably has 10- #slapped) XD Pairings are possible too! Parings are RSxEM, LKxVP, ISxDW, GAxRF, WSxBM, NWxVC, CExIP, CNxDC, TTxCBS (Please don't hate me! I'M INNOCENT! INNOCENT I TELL YOU! INNO- #slapped
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: 3 is back here with a Q&A fict~ XD**

**Elysea: Why don't you continue your other stories?**

**3: Eh... I'm kind of lazy... #slapped **

**This fict is the substitute of the deleted Elsword ToD... Sorry for that, guys... Q.Q I hope this won't get a warning! **

**-3- Anyways~ Let the fict begin! XDDDDDD **

* * *

**Classes: (I'm sure that you all can guess XD)**

**Elsword- Rune Slayer (Why don't you guys ask him why he doesn't get sick even by wearing those kind of clothes!(?) :D)  
**

**Aisha- Elemental Master (EM, how'd you not get blind by reading a whole lot of books? #burned)  
**

**Rena- Grand Archer (How'd you summon those giant arrows from the sky? :D #slapped)  
**

**Raven- Reckless Commander#slapped Fist (Where did you get the nuclear from? The cloud? #bombed)  
**

**Eve- Code Empress (How'd Oberon and Ophelia appear out of nowhere? :D #slashed)  
**

**Chung- Iron Paladin (Are you a girl- (crying is heard in the background) O.O Oh, shoot! Don't ask him that guys! DX)  
**

* * *

The Elgang is currently living in peace... Elsword is burning the kitchen... Aisha is scolding Elsword for burning the kitchen... Rena is trying to clean the now burned kitchen... Raven got sent to the police for using nuclear in the town... Eve is drinking tea... And Chung is fixing his Destroyer... (All OCs: YOU CALL THIS PEACE?!)

That is... until a rare creature appeared. #slapped

"LONG TIME NO SEE, GUUUYS!" 3 appeared out of nowhere while holding a microphone which she screamed at. The Elgang covered their ears. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?! 3?!" they shouted except Eve and Chung.

"Hello~" "So... Why're you here?" Rena asked. "You'll see!" 3 said as she snapped her fingers. Everyone was teleported to a stage.

"WHAT THE ****?!" Elsword screamed. 3 summoned a hammer out of nowhere and hit Elsword's head.

BAM!

"OUCH! THAT FRAKINGLY HURTS! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" he screamed. "No bad words are allowed!" 3 sternly said. "Tch."

"Why're we here?" Aisha asked. "Good question, Ai-chan~ We'll be doing a Question and Answer~ So... give them questions guys! At least 4-5 questions and the next chapter will start being written!" 3 exclaimed cheerfully.

"I hope that I won't be bullied in this..." Raven muttered.

"Yay~ This seems fun!" Rena exclaimed.

"..." "Say something, Eve!" 3 said. "No."

"Um... I hope I can answer them all!" Chung said and smiled.

Elsword is muttering about something...

Aisha asked, "What're you saying, Els?" "Nothing."

"BTW, El-chan and Aki-chan can have questions asked too." 3 said. Elysea glared at 3 while Akira is just being himself. Smiling.

"Die, bakaAuthor." Elysea said darkly.

"El-chan! That's bad!" Akira scolded.(?)

"Anyways~ Let the question spamming... BEGIN!"

* * *

**All: Thanks for reading~ **


	2. Poor Elsword in frustration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: Yooo~ 3 is back~ XDDDDDDDDDD**

**Wow! A lot of questions in just a day! XD  
**

**Elysea: Get on with it... -.-**

**3: Yesh, El-chan! XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~ A lot of questions!" 3 exclaimed happily while jumping up and down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Why're you guys so mean?" 3 nearly cried. "Anyways~ Let's start to answer! Elsword! You're first!"

Elsword mutters, "Why me..?" "Cause it's your fate!" laughed Aisha.

"Let's see... from Sugarlatte! Els, Where did you get the idea to make your hair and clothes like that?" 3 asked. "Nice question there, Sugar-san! Even I wondered myself!" 3 continued.

"Hm... Cause the weather's too hot?" Aisha looked as if she doesn't believe that. "You're kidding, aren't you?! You still wore those even at winter!" "Blame my fire skills." he replied.

"Okay..? Next is for Aisha! How can you summon those blizzard? You get them from North Pole?" "Yeah! Those things hurt like mad!" Elsword said.

"No, they're not from North Pole. They're meteors that froze with my mana that I put in them." she said proudly. "So that's why..." Chung commented.

"Next is for Rena! How can you summon those gungnir?" "Um... Magic?" "You know I won't accept that! Answer or you'll get a nuclear!" 3 is holding a nuclear bomb.

GLEK! "I-I just shot 6 arrows to the sky and they turn big with my mana!" Rena panickedly said. "Good~" 3 patted her head. (But aren't I shorter? O.O)

"Next! For... RAVEN! Our most unlucky friend!" 3 cheerfully announced. "Die you." Raven said.

"Where did you get the nuclear? Did you stole it from the mercenaries?" "I made them." 'I-I-I-Is that even possible?!' the Elgang thought.

"Eve-chan~ Your turn~ How can king nasod's fist come down from nowhere?" "Oberon cut his fist and threw it here everytime I used Heaven's Fist." Eve explained as if it was a normal thing to do.

"How did his arm grew back? Isn't he a robot-" "Nasod." "Yeah, nasod. Isn't he a nasod?" "Simple, I put a regenerating device in his arm. So, it would grow back to normal."

"King Nasod, I pity you." Everyone except Eve said. Out of nowhere, a mail was given to the Elgang.

* * *

Thank you.

-King Nasod

* * *

Everyone sweatdropped. "NEXT! Oh shoot. Um... Chung..?" 3 asked. "Yes?" Chung answered with an innocent face. "U-Um... How come you had the idea to make your hair that long?" "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M A GIRL?" Chung cried HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Shoot." Elsword said.

"Double shoot." Aisha stated.

"Triple shot!" Rena got a slap.

"My mom...(?)" Raven said out of topic.

Eve sighs. "Chung, please stop crying." "*sniff* *sniff*"

"I'll answer..." 3 said. "It's a wig!" "WHAT?! IS THAT TRUE, CHUNG?!"

"*sniff* *sniff*" "Said person can still not answer..." 3 stated.

**(After Chung finished crying)**

"It's a gift from daddy..." Chung answered weakly. 'What kind of dad gives a wig?!' Everyone except Chung thought.

"Next! From KuroyumeHime! Nice name you got there, buddy! Thanks for loving me! Yesh, you can as a question for everyone! "

"Get on with it..." Elysea said. "You're happy for not receiving questions, are you..?" 3 said. "Yes." "Well, shoot." "What's that supposed to mean, BakaAuthor?!" "Nothing..?" Akira sweatdropped. "Eh... Ignore them please!"

"Anyways~ For Elsword, again." "WHY DOES FATE HATE ME?!" he screamed in terror. "WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Elgang except Chung and Eve laughed.

"Why do you tie your hair into twintails?" 3 asked. "Cause it's hot?" "THE SAME ANSWER WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED!" "Die."

"Maybe you want to copy Aisha's hairstyle?" "NO." "You sureeeeeee..?" Aisha's face looks as if it said, 'Why-in-the-world-would-you-get-that-idea'

"ANSWER! IF NOT, I'LL SEND YOU TO THE DRESSING ROOM OF MISERY! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed 3. Elsword shivers in fear.

"OKAY! OKAY! Cause it fits with my outfit!" Everyone went silent. "How did you even get the idea to tie your hair..?" asked Raven. "DON'T ASK!" was the reply.

"Okay..? Next! Aisha, Hime-san said that she heard that you're the one who train Eldork until he became a Rune Slayer! How is the process?" "Um... It's a looong story..."

3 evil smiled. "Kekekekeke... I knew it would come to this! So, she also said that if it's too hard to answer, did anything happen between you two while you're training together? DON'T DARE TO LIE CAUSE I PUT A LIE DETECTOR IN THIS STAGE!"

Elsword and Aisha now has a very red face. "Something happened! I knew it!" Rena said in excitement. "N-No! Nothing happened!" Elsword replied.

BEEP! BEEP!

"THE LIE DETECTOR HAS SPOKEN! YOU HAVE LIED!" 3 announced. "IT'S TOO EMBARRASSING!" Elsword and Aisha screamed together. "Ooooooh... What happened?" the Elgang asked. The 2 is now speechless. "Bzz... Then I have no choice..." 3 snapped her fingers and the Elgang except Elsword and Aisha was teleported somewhere. "W-Where are they?!" Aisha panicked. "COOOOOOL!" Akira shouted in amazement.

"Now you have less people to watch! Explain. NOW. Or prepare to enter the room of romance! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Elsword sighed for his loss and said, "A-Actually-" "DON'T SAY IT!" Aisha screamed. "A-Aisha fell on top of me and so..." he said in embarrassment. "AWWWWWWWW

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~~~~~~~~~~" 3 and Akira said. Both Elsword and Aisha are as red as a tomato. "Good thing you decided to tell... cause it'll be even worse in the room of romance..." 3 patted their head and snapped her fingers. The others appeared.

"Huh?" "NEXT!" "HAAAAH? IT'S DONE?!" "YEAH! SO SHUT UP!"

"It's from Akita10! RSxEM are everywhere cause they're kawaii~ Anyways, first question is to... ELSWORD!" "AGAIN?" "YEAH! The question is... Are you a tsundere? Wait... this question seems pretty obvious..." "I'M NOT A TSUNDERE! Geez... How'd people get that idea?!" "Sorry, Akita-san, but Elsword's not the tsundere! Aisha and Elysea are!" "HEY!" said people shouted.

"Next! Aisha, what merit do you think you are proudest of?" "Hm... I guess for being the only person to thunderbolt Elsword for 100000034056 times!" Everyone stayed away from Aisha.

"O-Okay! Next! For Rena! How did you manage to get a balance between doing duties as the highest elf-warrior and conversing with the others (Elsword, Aisha, Raven, Eve, Chung...) in the human world?" "Easy! Saving the world is my duty!" "Well... That's great then!" 3 exclaimed.

"Next question! Raven-ojii-san, What is your reaction when people consider you the mot violent among all classes in Elsword?" "HEY! I'M NOT OLD! And about the question... That's awesome cause it means that I have the strongest skills!" "No, Elsword (RS) and Aisha (EM)'s skills are the ones that are frickin scary..." 3 said.

"Then die." "WHY'RE YOU SO MEAAAAN?"

"Anyways~ Next! For Eve! What do you want to know the most out of all human's emotions?" Eve puts on the thinking pose. "Hm... Love. It seems like an interesting emotion. I really do want to find out more about it." "Then I wish you good luck." Eve nodded.

"Next! For... CHUNKY BAR!" 3 got hit by Burst Wolf and flew to the wall.

BRAK!

"Ouwwwieeee..." 3 said. "Okay... Since 3-san is hurt, lemme ask the question!" Akira said. "Chung, How could you wield that giant Destroyer so easily like it's a feather?"

"Cause it **is** made of feather!" Chung said innocently. "LIAR! HOW IS IT SO HARD?!" the hit victim of Chung's Destroyer, Elsword, shouted. "Cause it's covered with metal!"

"How is that possible?! Being light cause it's made of feather, then it's covered with metal?!" 3 exclaimed unbelievingly. "Must research." Eve said. "Um... I dunno?" Chung said, half asking.

"Next! From AishaElementalMaster, I'm sorry cause this is a Q&A fict... Plus, I'm gonna be alerted if I did... I actually want to see Elsword dance ballet in a pink dress too..." "WHAT?!" Elsword shouted in disbelief.

"Next! From xColorlessQueenx! Aisha! She's asking if you want to date her!" 3 shouted. "I'M NOT YURI!" Aisha shouted back. "So I guess there's your answer." 3 shrugs.

"Did someone call me?" Yuri, my OC, asked."No, AND GO BACK TO YOUR FANDOM!" 3 shouted and kicked Yuri back to the Vocaloid fandom.

WHUUUUUUSH! CLING!

"Woaaaaaaah!" Akira said in amazement. "SEE YOU AGAIN, YURI!" he shouted. "OKAY, AKIRAAAA!" Yuri replied somehow.

"... Next question! For... Elsword!" " $% ^&$%# Q%$ Q #^ !%?! And here I thought that I'm not gonna get questions anymore... Fine! What is it?!" 3 made a -3-

face. "The question is... Are you a boy or girl?" 3 got kicked on the face. "I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M A BOY!" he screamed in frustration. "Owwwiieeeee..." 3 said.

SLAP!

"OUCCCH!" this time Elsword said it. "That's what you get for kicking an innocent person in the face." Eve said. "Thanks, Eve!" said person nodded.

"Next! From Light15XV! The first question is for you, Els." Elsword mutters something that can't be heard. "Did you want your hair to be like Aisha's?" "THIS ONE AGAIN?! I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF!" Elsword got his sword out, preparing to cut himself.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GUYS! STOP HIM!" "ON IT! DARK CHAINS!" Akira said. Chains stopped Elsword from moving. "WHAT IN THE WORLD OF PUMPKINS?!" Everyone looked as if they said, 'Pumpkins?! Where'd he get that from?!'

"Answer before you're sent to the garden of horror!" 3 commanded. "I SAID MY ANSWER IS NO!" "Ok." _THAT'S IT? _Everyone except 3, Eve, and Chung thought.

"Next! Aisha, How can you possibly learn all those books you read and memorize it?" "That's cause I'm just too awesome." 3 said in sarcasm, "Yeah, right..." and got slapped by Aisha.

"Next! Rena, Do you still want Elboy and Aisha to be together?" "Of course!" was the answer. Elsword and Aisha immediately had a red face.

"Next, for our most unlucky otou-san..." "HEY!" 3 ignored him. "You got that white hair by being old?" "I'M NOT THAT OLD! IT'S PAINTED!" "Well... WHY'D YOU PAINT IT?!" "CAUSE IT LOOKS COOL!" "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" 3 screamed and got slapped by Elysea. "Next." she said.

"Fine... Next! Eve, do you drink tea all day?" "Not really. I sometimes drink coffee." Hm... Nice answer!(?)

"Last question for this chapter! Chung, Do you try to make Elsword like Aisha?" "Yes-" "THAT'S THE SAME QUESTION AS RENA!" Elsword and Aisha shouted in a red

face." "CAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH!(?)" 3 shouted. "DIE YOU!" Elsword screamed in frustration.

"SWORD FIRE!" "METEOR SHOWER"

"Uh oh, gotta run!" 3 runs away from the duo.

"SPAM QUESTIONS AND REVIEWS GUYS!" 3 shouted while running.

"GOOD LUCK, 3-SAN!" shouted Akira.

"I hope you die." Elysea said.

"MEANIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 3 shouted while running.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~ X3**


	3. Love and more love :D

**3: Another chappie! XDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: Just get on to it... -.-**

**3: Fine... -3-**  
**I'll answer reviews with no questions now~ XDDDDD**

* * *

**For Sugarlatte:**  
**It's funny? MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! XDDDDDDDDDDDD #slapped Yeah... WHY? WHY CAN'T WE MAKE TRUTH OR DARES WITHOUT GETTING ALERTED? QAQ**

* * *

**For xColorlessQueenx:**  
**?.?**

* * *

**Now on to the story~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

"YAAAAAAY~ MORE QUESTIONS AND REVIEWS~" 3 exclaimed in happiness

"Shoot." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, HUH?" 3 asked.

"Anyways~ Let's start answering~ It's from Akita10! Yooooo~ The first question is to our most popular person here... ELSWORD!" "WHY ME AGAIN?!" "JUST ACCEPT YOU FATE!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Kay~ The question is... Who's the smartest out of you, Knight, and Infinity?" "Me of course." Elsword answered proudly. "Really? Prove it. 1+1?" Aisha asked. "11." Elsword earned a slap. "Okay, I'm pretty sure it's either Knight or no one is smarter!" Aisha declared.

"NEXT! For Aisha and Nemesis!" Nemesis came. "Same question as Els, go go!" Aisha said, "Me." "Well, that's pretty obvious." Els said.  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~" Rena 'aww'ed. "W-What's that supposed to mean?!" Elsword asked. Nemesis answered, "Eve. She's the best in math. But overall, we're all smart in some things. But since we're talking about intelligence in subjects here, so it's her." "I see, thanks, Nemesis!" 3 said. Nemesis nodded before going somewhere.

"Next question~ To Night!" Night came. "What's up?" "The sky. Now here's the question for you! What do you do when you're not doing a mission?" "Hm... Either practicing or doing nothing." "I see, thanks!" Night nodded and disappeared.

"NEXT! Veteran!" Veteran appeared. "What..? I'm sick right now..." 3 snapped her hands and Veteran is cured! "There! Now, is "Disciplinarian" the best word to describe you?" Veteran answered, "No. I prefer commanding." "Hm... Okay! Thanks for answering, Vete-chan!" Veteran twitched at the nickname, but left anyway.

"Next is for Tactical! Ta-chan! Come over here!" Tactical appeared. "Yes?" "What do you think about Aisha?" Elsword hides somewhere. No one knows why...

"I think of her as my older sister! We sometimes attack Els for teasing Chung girly!" Okay, that explains it. "Thanks, Ta-chan!" Tactical smiled and left. Elsword came out of his hiding place. "Fiuh..." He said.

"Next question is for Nemesis again!" Nemesis came again. "What's your reaction for being more well-known for your buffs when you're usually called the Mistress of Destruction?" 3 asked. "Confused. I don't know why." she said. "Okay..? Thanks for answering!" Nemesis left again.

"Oh! Thanks for the fave and follow, Akita10-san!" 3 exclaimed happily.

"Next is from AishaElementalMaster! Elgang, what's your most perverted moment?" "..." Everyone became silent. "If you don't answer,  
then you're scaredy cats!" Elsword answered, "OKAY! I accidentally walked into Aisha's room when she was changing!" Aisha now had a red face. "PERVERT! METEOR SHOWER!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"RIP..." 3 said. Then 3 looked at the others. "What about you guys?" "I don't have one." Aisha said. "Same." The others said. "Then the most embarrassing moment." 3 said.

Aisha blushed. "Elsword kissed me in front of the others..." 3 froze. "REALLY?! WHEN?!" "Just yesterday! Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~"  
Rena 'aww'ed. "How about you, Rena?" "Me? Hm... Oh! I was using gungnir until Raven passed by and got hit! And it was in front of a whole crowd too!" Rena answered. "Raven?" "I got a 0 in a math test..." he said. "Eve?" "Chung hugged me in front of the others." "Chung?"  
"I was called a girl by a child..." "Well, I pity you, Chung..."

"Next! From Blade Z. Lux! First question is for Elsword!" "AGAAAAIN?" "YEAH! SO SHUTTAP AND ANSWER! The question is... What's your favorite type of rune to use?" "Fire." He answered easily.

"For Aisha! Is teleporting really that fun?" "YEAH. I can annoy Elbaka just by teleporting to random places when he's chasing me!" Elsword is muttering something that can't be heard.

"Next! For Rena! How hard is it to deal with these children, a.k.a Elbaka and Aisha?" "It's not really hard, but it's fristrating to see them argue since we all know that they love each other!" Rena answered. Elsword and Aisha blushed hard. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~"

"Next question~ Raven, how strong are you punches-" "I don't do punches. I do BOMBING." "Right..?"

"Next! Eve, who's your favorite servant to use?" "Oberon. He's quick." "Raven! You owe me 2 million ED!" Chung said. "Shoot." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Next! For Chung! How strong is Doom Strike?" "It's strong! But I'd rather not use it since they might have a broken bone!" Everyone froze.

"N-Next! From CmdrNight! Raven, who do you like? Rena or Eve?" "..." "ANSWER OR YOU'LL BE THROWN TO THE ROOM OF TERROR THAT NIGHT-SAN LET ME BORROW!" "Shoot! Fine then! R-Rena..." Rena blushed and hugged Raven. "Awwwwwwwwww~ Thanks, Raven~"

Chung sighed in relief.

"Next! From Azure Liberator! Last question! Infinity! Come here!" Infinity and Dimension appeared. "Dimension?! Why're you here too?!" 3 asked in surprise. "U-Um..." Dimension looked a bit red. Infinity answered as if nothing's wrong, "We were just making out until we're suddenly teleported here." he said. "B-Baka!" Dimension said. Elsword and Aisha had a red face. (Since Infinity and Dimension are their other dimensional self)

"Oops... Sorry for interrupting then... Anyways~ Infinity, where'd you get that cornwell? From a Corn Well? (get it guys? :D)"  
"No. I got it from the washing machine." "...You're kidding right..?" 3 asked. "Yeah. I got it from a cave in Feita." "Hm... Thanks for answering! And sorry for interrupting you guys!" 3 exclaimed. Dimension had a red face while Infinity just smirked and carried Dimension bridal style before leaving.

"That's all of the questions we got this chapter! Let's see how many the questions we'll get next!" 3 exclaimed in happiness. "Finally..."  
Elsword said in relief. "Kekekekekeke... The next chapter won't be for too long, Els... It depends on the reviews..." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**3: This chapter's done! On to the next chapter! That is... When we got enough reviews... :D**

**EM: IS and DW got a lot of romance this chapter it seems...**

**3: What? You wanna kiss Elsword, Aisha?**

**RS&EM: NONONONONONONONNOONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!**

**3: *still pushed them together anyway***

**RS&EM: *kiss* O/O**

**Akira: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~~~~~~~~ X33333333333333**

**a while later...**

**RS&EM: *still kissing***

**3: O.O I think they're making out! HEY, LOVEBIRDS! THAT'S ENOUGH!**

**RS&EM: *ignores***

**3: -.- Let's let them be...**

**THANKS FOR READING~**


End file.
